Luaggie week!
by kuramalempin
Summary: A collection of one shots of Luan and Maggie in honor of the anniversary of Funny Business
1. Luaggie summaries

IT'S HERE! The two year anniversary of our favourite comedian and debby downer. That means that it's Luaggie week! That also means you all get plagued with seven hastily written cute oneshots featuring our ladies. Now get ready! Cause this week, you'll be getting:

#1 Kissing

Lori and Bobby were so close. Even Lincoln and Lucy have been closer to their crush then she had with her own girlfriend! Luan didn't understand it. No other loud sibling understood it either. However, Luan knew she had the best relationship she could ever ask for, with or without loving or kissing.

#2 Cuddling

Lucy recommends this new horror movie she rented for family movie night. After some teasing, everyone, including Lincoln, agrees. It seems uneventful until something scares Luan into jumping into Lynn's biology partner's lap. Luan wasn't one to scare easy, but one pair of strong arms later, maybe even the lampshade looked a little scary just illuminated by the TV.

#3 Cooking

It was the night to end all the nights. The night the sun burned out. The apocalypse. It was squid ink surprise night. With no money for takeout. This resulted in 12 louds tearing apart the house for change, and one girlfriend who was about to score some serious brownie points.

#4 Dancing

Luan had it all planned out. Leni helped with her dress, Lori helped with her conversation topics, and Luna helped with her dance moves. She had it all planned out. So when everything doesn't go according to plan, upset doesn't begin to do Luan justice. How will Maggie turn this night around?

#5 Wearing each other's clothes

Lori finds a hoodie in the wash that didn't belong to any of the loud siblings. Whenever she questions them all in a sibling meeting, nobody seems to know where it came from. Lynn swears that it's familiar, and Lincoln says it looks like if Lucy was Luan's size. Lori leaves the mystery jacket in the laundry room with a shrug. It ends up disappearing, and a new case for Ace and Jack opens up.

#6 Genderswapped

After a heated debate about using her siblings as her guinea pigs, Lisa accidentally leaves her newest experiment on the kitchen table. She then mistakenly snags a lab rat who wasn't her sibling. Lori was about to scold her saying that step siblings also were off limits, but the whole living room couldn't form words. God. And the loud sisters thought Hugh was cute.

#7 In formal wear

Luan has made it! She finally booked a gig at the royal woods theatre! She was so excited she could hardly stand it! One thing put a kink in her plan though. Her girlfriend. Maggie hated formal wear. It seems she hated formal wear as much as she loved Luan. How much begging was the comedian going to have to do to get to celebrate her big night with her love?


	2. Kissing

"You should literally hang up first," Lori chimes into her phone, "You! No, you hang up, BooBoo bear!"

"For goodness sakes, woman! Someone hang up the cellular device!" The small prodigy shrieks in dismay as she sets down the beaker she was holding onto the living room table.

"Bobby. I'll literally have to call you back. Some people in this house are so rude," the eldest girl huffs as she clicks her phone off.

"I think we stopped being rude after the eighth "no you hang up first", Lori," Lynn argues while hanging upside down in the lounge chair.

"You guys just don't know what it's like to be in love!" Lori defends. "Leni knows," She says, elbowing the girl next to her on the couch.

"Huh? Leni knows what?" the blonde asks clueless as ever.

"Bold of you to assume that Leni knows anything," Lana says as her and Lola break out giggling together on the living room rug.

Lori slams her hand into her face sighing. "You and Chaz, Leni."

"Oh! Chaz is great! He took me to the mall yesterday and bought me this cute sweater! We also got pizza and-"

"Leni!" Lincoln interrupts, "we get it. Chaz is a dream guy, but we're talking about how sickening Lori and Bobby are while on the phone. At least you and Chaz don't have fights over who is going to hang up first! And you guys always hang out outside the house so all of us don't have to barf." The small boy sticks his finger in his mouth for added effect.

"You and Ronnie Anne had a twenty minute goodbye hug last time we went to the city," Lori remarks to her complaining sibling. "Besides, you all should be used to it by now. I could literally be worse. I could have him over and cuddle on the couch in front of you guys all of the time."

"Brah, the only reason that isn't reality for us is that the Rock Gods blessed us with him being a state away," Luna jokes as she gets a high five from her comedian roommate.

The eldest girl opens her mouth to retaliate, but a knock on the front door cuts her short. "Come in," Lola chimes, assuming it was her parents coming home or Clyde visiting.

The Louds all smile as the black haired intruder walks in and kicks her boots off by the door. "Evening Louds."

"Maggie!" Lynn cheers as she sits up in the chair. "We were just talking about our siblings boyfriends! How'd we forget about Mad Dog Maggie!"

"Because Luan literally never talks about or does anything with Maggie," Lori huffs while crossing her arms.

"You actually used literally the right way. They must have really laid into you," Maggie remarks with a smile. "What was it this time?"

"There were a record 22 "no you hang up firsts" in today's phone conversation. She didn't leave us any choice," Lola shrieks in exaggerated distress.

"And then I was explaining to all of them that they've literally never been in love and should back off of me. That's why we were all talking about our loves."

Maggie softly chuckles. "22 huh? Darn. I owe you a new suit for Mr. Coconuts, Giggles. I bet the next record would be 25."

"And I tried to tell you that we'd cut her way off before then! Even 22 made us want to **hang** her out to dry! Get it?" The comedian laughs at her own joke then grins at her girlfriend. "Come sit with us!"

The black haired girl shakes her head as she starts to head towards the group of siblings. "Hi twins," she says as she ruffles Lana's head and smiles at Lola. "Hey Lincoln logs," she nods to the white haired boy sitting in front of the TV." "Hey Lynnsanity, hey little Einsteins," she glances toward the fireplace, "and hello Lucy."

The whole room shrieks as their sister with a bad habit of sneaking up on people pops her head out of the fireplace. "You always notice the way I move through the universe. I appreciate it." Lucy cracks a sharp toothed grin then retreats back into her shadows.

"How do you always find her?" Leni asks in awe. "She always scares us!"

"You just have to pay more attention to her, I guess?" Maggie shrugs as she plops down on the floor by the twins and Lily.

"Speaking of paying more attention to someone, how come you aren't sitting with Luan? You two never sit together when you come over!" Leni says, looking between the two.

"That's what we were saying, Leni. Luan and Maggie are dating, but they never go out or talk on the phone. Even in person they don't be with each other! In Luan's own house she doesn't even kiss her girlfriend!" Lori scoffs, still upset over how she

got teased over Bobby.

Luan turns a little red as she starts to twiddle her thumbs. "Oh leave them alone, dude. Luan just doesn't kiss people," Luna defends as she pats Luan's back affectionately.

The loud siblings all look at each other for a few seconds, then Lori states, "I was just meaning in front of us or in public, but they've literally never kissed? Like ever?"

"Think about it, Lori. Maggie always comes over here, never the opposite, and Maggie goes to my school, not Luan's. If they never go out like you said, where would they find the time to kiss?" Lynn asks, starting to get curious herself.

"You guys," Luan starts, really getting embarrassed.

"When did you start dating?" Lana asks the black haired girl sitting next to her.

"A few days after my birthday," she replies as she pours a chemical in Lisa's beaker making it turn purple. The young scientist quickly hugs the larger girl for a sixteenth of a second then quickly takes down notes on her pad.

Lincoln pauses his game as he was now invested in this as well. "That was eight months ago!"

"Your point?" She asks, raising an eyebrow.

"We can have a meaningful relationship without having kissed, Lincoln," Luan says with a smile as she watches her girlfriend playing with Izzy and Lana on the floor.

"But eight months? Literally crazy," Lori says while staring at the odd comedian.

"I mean, I'll be honest. When I see you driving across states to see Bobby and giving him all those nicknames, and when I see Leni and Chaz or even Lucy and Rocky," the jokester pauses, "I do think about my how my relationship is different. It isn't bad though."

"Wouldn't you rather have a cute nickname for Maggie?" "And go out for pizza and the mall?" The two eldest sisters ask, leaning forward on the couch more curious than ever. How could anyone be content in a relationship that didn't do anything?

Luan just laughs. She glances over at her girlfriend who has her head in the fireplace talking to the most anti-social sibling. "We're just different. If I called Maggie anything close to BooBoo bear, I think she would throw me to the bears! Haha get it! And she doesn't really like going anywhere like that, she really likes to just stay home and watch movies. What kind of a date would it be if I just forced her to go out somewhere she didn't want to go? That'd be a **Cin** ema! Get it!"

"Luaaaaannnnn," the whole room groans.

""I think I get it," Luna says, her face lighting up. "Look dudes." She points to Maggie in the floor holding Lily while hovering her in the air making rocket ship noises. Lana puts her hand over her nose and mouth and starts making Darth Vader noises while pretending to chase after the rocket baby.

"Houston we are going to make a landing at planet Melancholia," Maggie states in a low voice while looking at Lola who gives the approval. "Space Cadet Lana, we are landing in 3,2,1," all four girls climb into the fireplace where the whole living room could swear they hear even Lucy laughing happily.

"So cute, dudes. Maggie is always over here because she loves Luan, but she also loves all of us. I think it'd be pretty rockin' to see your dude in love with your siblings as much as they are with you," Luna explains while smiling at her younger sister.

"Exactly!" Luan exclaims, jumping up off the ground. Finally! She finally figured out her and Maggie's relationship! Luna figured it out! Luan breaks out in a giant grin, "Maggie and I have a great relationship even without any kissing or hugging or anything like that! She makes me happy and makes all of my siblings happy. That's all I need!" She exclaims to her sisters, but meant it for herself. She didn't need to be physically loved to feel in love. She fell in love every time she saw Maggie roll her eyes at a joke or play with the twins or make Lucy happy. She fell in love with Maggie everyday without touching her once.

"Well, I literally don't get it. That sounds like a best friendship to me, but as long as you guys are happy and she doesn't break your heart, then we're fine, little sis," Lori says with a smile.

"If Bobby isn't your best friend, then what kind of relationship do you two have?" Maggie remarks playfully with an arched eyebrow.

"O. M. Gosh." Lori's face falls as she whips out her phones and pushes the speed dial button. "BOBBY!" she screams into the phone as she runs upstairs to deal with this crisis.

Maggie laughs to herself as the whole room chuckles except Luan who stares at her empathetically, "She's going to think about that for days now, Maggie."

"I was just defending my girl. I figured I'd be more of a girlfriend like she talked about earlier," Maggie says with a playful smile. She digs through her backpack and hands a bright red Luan a piece of candy. "Want a kiss?"


	3. Cuddling

"We'll be upstairs!" Lynn Jr. calls as she flies through the front door, tossing her shoes and bag to the side of the stairs in one swift motion. The athlete shoots up the stairs without waiting for a response.

"I'm so sorry. She's literally rude," Lori says, looking at the barely noticeable girl in the doorway who came in behind Lynn.

The black haired girl just shrugs it off. "I know how she is by now," comes the monotone response. The girl silently follows up the stairs leaving a very confused Lori.

"She doesn't seem like someone Lynn would hang around with," she says to her siblings on the couch.

Luna laughs, "she seems more like a dude Lucy would flock with."

"You rang?" Comes the monotone response of a head sticking out of the fireplace. The room erupts in shrieks.

"LUCY!" They all holler.

"We need to put a bell on you," Lincoln huffs.

"She'd still find a way to keep silent. She's like a snake!" Lana says while throwing her hands up and making hissing noises.

"Then it wouldn't work very _bell_ huh? Get it!" Luan remarks as she starts laughing.

"I think "I'm sure it would work bell after some chime" would have been a better pun," a bland voice says from the stairs. The room erupts in shrieks again.

Luan blinks a few times then realizes who said it, "that would've been better! HEY! Did you just out joke me in my own house? In my own living room? By my own front door?"

Lynn's school partner just shrugs . "I wasn't trying to. I simply came to get grab a drink before we started. I just saw the opportunity and seized it."

Luan breaks out in a grin. "Every seized opportunity is a great opportunity!"

The younger girl just blinks then walks off towards the kitchen. "Odd clown," Maggie mumbles to herself as she opens up the fridge door. She scans down the shelves with a scowl. Did nothing in this fridge not have sugar in it? She settles for a can of soda. She starts to shut the fridge then grabs two cans instead. She would be damned if she was going to go all the way down here just for Lynn Loud to steal her drink.

"You're bringing Lynn a drink? That's **soda** rn nice of you!" Maggie sighs. She _just_ walked into the living room.

"Can it," comes the harsh yet witty reply of the younger girl. Maggie smirks to herself as Luan's face falls. Twice. Maggie had out punned her twice.

Luan just stands in shock as Maggie silently makes her way up the stairs. "In my own house she comes for my comedy!"

"Maybe you just annoyed her with some of your puns, Luan. It's not like she is trying to have a joke off in the living room," Lana remarks with a shoulder shrug. "Who even knows. We barely even know that girls name much less if she has a sense of humor."

"Brahs, do we know her name?" Luna asks, sitting up in the lounge chair.

Lincoln starts to think really hard. "I do know it I swear! I crashed into a poster with her name on it at her party! Hmmmmm was it Maddy? No Mandy?"

"There's no way we're doing Charles Dickens for our biology project, Maggie! That dude got paid by the word!" The loud siblings hear this echo through the house.

The dry reply, "I said Charles Darwin. The father of evolution," soon follows after.

"Maybe he also got paid by the word!" The athlete insists, trying not to sound stupid compared to her partner.

"Maybe you have as much air as a soccer ball where your brain should be," Maggie huffs in response.

"You didn't pick me as your partner cause of my smarts!"

"I didn't pick you as my partner at all. You asked me, remember?"

"Well, it was either you or Tony Darvin, and he's dumber than I am! At least you were going to get me an A!"

The argument starts to become harder to hear as it turns to muffles.

"I knew those two literally weren't compatible! Lynn's just using her to get an A!" Lori exclaims, happy she was right.

"That's kind of bogus dudes. Befriending a dame just for a grade?" Luna says, thinking out loud.

"I never said we were friends," a soft voice says a few feet from Luna. The musician nearly jumps out of her skin as she turns to see Maggie and Lynn now in the living room.

"And it wasn't just for a grade! I'm helping her get an A in gym in return! So boom! Lynn Loud Jr is not a user but a giver," the young athlete states as she smiles proudly.

"Gym is a pointless requirement. Biology is actually necessary for us to pass. Are you sure you're not getting the better deal out of this?" Maggie raises an eyebrow to her partner.

"Pointless? Now you listen here duchess of darkness-" Lynn starts, raising her voice.

"I thought I was the duchess of darkness," Lucy says popping out of the fireplace.

"LUCY. THE BELL," Lola screams as she could feel her heartbeat in her ears.

"You are! I didn't mean to- wait, what are you doing in the fireplace anyway? Oh! Are you watching that new movie you were talking about last night? Cause if you are you're getting punches cause I told you it sounded cool enough for me to watch with you," Lynn says aggressively.

"New movie? What new movie?" Leni asks.

"It's the newest horror film. A girl goes missing in the woods. Her parents find only a decrepit and scary doll left behind in her place. They soon learn that the doll is actually their daughter. And she's alive. For now."

"We totes should all watch it together!" Leni cheers, "family movie night!"

"No way no way no way!" Lincoln all but shrieks and he stands up crossing his arms. "There's no way I'm watching that movie!"

"Oh come on you big scaredy baby. We're all here," Lana says almost laughing.

"I'll literally go get bun bun for you," Lori says getting up off the couch.

Lincoln gets red as Maggie softly laughs to herself. "Gosh I'm wussing out in front of a complete stranger!" He thought to himself. "No need!" He says quickly, "I'll happily watch the movie without him." Lincoln plops down in front of the coffee table sitting criss cross.

"What about your project?" Lisa asks, concerned for Lynn's only A ever.

"Oh Mad dog over there has got it taken care. Said she didn't want my paws to mess it up," the athlete replies with a big grin.

Luan hops off the end of the couch and onto the floor in front. "There you go! Now our guest has a comfy place to sit!"

Maggie cocks an eyebrow as she walks over, "why's that? Cause I can't stand you?"

Ouch. Three times. Three times out punned in her own house.

"I'm loving all this harsh humor," Lola says with a big smile as her twin settles in between her and Luan on the ground. Lucy comes down the stairs holding a dvd case.

"When did you get upstairs?" Leni asks quickly looking towards the fireplace then back to the stairs.

"Do you really care or did I just scare you again by my silent moves through this realm?" Lucy asks as she walks towards the TV, popping the dvd in the player.

"I'm going to make popcorn!" "And I'll grab the drinks!" The two eldest siblings chime in unison as they break for the kitchen.

"Milk please!" Lisa yells after the two, hoping her plea didn't fall on deaf ears. She looks around at the odd stares of her siblings. "What? I am low on my calcium."

Lynn shakes her head. "Weirdo." She plops down on the right half of the arm chair. "I totally realized I didn't introduce you guys to Maggie. Red card on Loud. Failure to friendship." She states in her announcer voice.

A chorus of different hellos extend towards Maggie.

"We're totes back and we brought-" Leni is interrupted by a scream.

"Lincoln. That's the title screen," Lucy plains states. "Sigh. Are you sure you want to watch this movie?"

Lincoln quickly fakes composure as the movie starts. "Of course! Who's going to protect these young ladies from being terrified if I'm not here?" He asks, motioning to Lana and Lola on the other side of the coffee table.

The twins roll their eyes in unison. "Big hero scared of the title," they mumble under their breath.

"That girl totes shouldn't be alone in the woods. I know she saw that creepy witch lady in that house in the beginning just like we did!" Leni exclaims.

"No, Leni," Luna sighs, "brah we saw that. Little dude on the screen didn't see it."

"But she's in the movie. How could she not see it?"

The whole room sighs heavily. They were not going to fight to explain this. "Like she's about to get got right now! Run movie lady run!"

A chase scene breaks out on the TV as the girl is running through the woods screaming while the specter is closing in on her. The screen starts to turn completely black as the specter pulls the girl to the ground and slowly over takes her screaming form. Two screams erupt from the living room.

"Is your whole family full of scaredy cats?" Maggie asks slightly grumpy for the surprise.

"I predicted brother to scream, but you fourth eldest sibling?" Lisa inquires while looking at Luan who now occupied Maggie's lap.

Luan gets bright red as she realizes where she was sitting. "No wait, I-" she scans the floor where she was just sitting. Izzy. Izzy is now sitting on Lana's lap. "That little lizard just crawled across my leg. I wasn't scared of some cheesy special effects!" She tries to spit out but all that comes out is a flustered mess of words.

Maggie just softly laughs. "It's okay. You don't have to be so scared." She tightens her arms around the odd clown, pulling her a little closer. "I got you."

Luan feels her body stiffen. "Come on, Luan. Say something! Anything! That cheesy movie didn't scare you! You're not a baby and you definitely don't need to be held by her strong arms even though she is so warm and is that... lavender?" Luan quickly shakes herself out of her thoughts.

"Come on it's a sunny part. The parents are at the park with the baby doll. Even Lincoln isn't scared of this scene. You don't have to hold me so tight," Maggie says.

Luan almost jumps again realizing that she has her arms tightly around Maggie's neck. "When did I do that?" She thinks to herself.

"You know I'm blackmailing you with this forever, right? Miss Maleficent has a heart of gold for scared comedians," Lynn teases while laughing through buttery bites.

"Then here. You can have her. And you can repeat seventh grade too," Maggie states starting to stand up to hand over Luan.

"Wait you can keep her!" Lynn says very quickly.

Maggie feels nails dig into her the back and a face in the crook of her neck then she glances at the screen to see a raccoon devouring the "daughter's" face. Gruesome. "Hey. I've got you. It's just a raccoon. It's alright," she softly whispers against Luan's ear.

The older girl shudders while turning red. "Raccoon? What raccoon?" Luan looks around then notices the TV. "Oh right. The cheesy movie," she thinks to herself.

"Lincoln. It's only been forty minutes. You still have over an hour left," Lucy states to her quivering brother.

"I'm t-totally cool," He stammers out while holding onto the leg of the coffee table shaking.

"My hero," Lola states sarcastically.

"Luan's in a stranger's lap! Why am I the one getting teased?" Lincoln huffs in response, trying to defend what little honor he had left.

"Because Luan never gets scared of horror movies, and you always do! So we have to tease you cause we knew you couldn't handle it like always," Lynn says laughing.

"The specter from the evil witch doctor ate the daughter! Ate! And she got mauled by raccoons! What baby doll bleeds!" Lincoln screeches while shaking.

"Hey You're right, brah. What's got you so upset about this movie, Luan? You sat through way worse with Lucy on Halloween!" Luna asks ignoring Lincoln. She waits a few seconds then silence. "Luaaaannn? Paging planet clown shoes." Luna claps her hands loudly.

The comedian jumps back to reality. "Huh what?" Luan looks around the room taking in the scene. Lincoln is under the table with his head to the floor, Lana and Lola are holding each other tightly, and Lisa is shaking her head. "What did I miss?"

"I asked why you're so scared of this movie, dude."

"What movie?"

The whole room stares at Luan confused. "The one we just watched, brah." Luna points to the ending credits rolling along the screen.

"Oh! Uh that movie! Who knows!" She laughs nervously.

"As long as you don't keep her up during bedtime, I don't think she cares," Maggie states plainly.

"True that," Luna says with a laugh. "You're vibrating by the way, dude."

"I feel it," she simply replies. She waits a second. "I could grab it if you're done being scared?" She asks almost snarkily.

Luan quickly jumps up turning a light red. "Why was I still in her lap?" She scolds to herself.

Maggie answers her cell-phone. After listening for a few seconds she hangs up then stands up. "Thank you for inviting me over and for including me in movie night." She walks over to the front door and slips on her shoes then exits without so much as a goodbye to anyone.

"That was literally the first phone call I've seen without talking," Lori states in shock. "How do you have a phone call without talking? Literally crazy."

"Oh that was nothing! What's crazy is how like Luan flirted without talking," Leni adds with a big smile.

"What?" The whole room sighs in unison.

"What are you on now, woman," Lisa says, adjusting her glasses.

"Huh? Wasn't it totes obvi? Luan liked Maggie!"

The comedian in questions gets bright red.

"Uh not likely! She just got scared of a movie, dummy," Lynn says rolling her eyes. "Goof."

Leni tilts her head to the side confused. "You guys are so silly! Luan wasn't paying attention to that movie! She got scared of Lana's scaley thingy!"

Lori blinks a few times. "So she literally got scared of Izzy? That's what made her jump into Maggie's lap?"

Luan gets a darker red. "Okay yes I got scared of Izzy running across my legs!" She exclaims. "Then I accidentally jumped on Maggie and then she wrapped her arms around me and-"

"You accidentally sat there the whole movie you didn't pay attention to?" Lincoln asks confused. "If you weren't scared of the movie then why did you sit in her lap the whole two hours?"

Lola's jaw drops, "BECAUSE LENI WAS ACTUALLY OBSERVANT AND RIGHT FOR ONCE."

"Gasp," Lucy says as she pops up by Luna accompanied by a little chime.

"Aww you got the bell, brah," Luna says with a grin, happy to not be jumping out of her skin.

"So you like Maggie?" Lynn asks raising an eyebrow. "Weird."

"N-no no I don't! I don't even know her!" Luan defends trying to figure out actually why she did sit in her lap the whole movie.

"But you want to," Lori sings happily, "she's just got a crush guys!"

"Any pair of strong arms that wraps around a girl is her next crush," Lisa states, rolling her eyes at her eldest sibling. Love. How trivial.

"How did you know her arms are strong?" Luan asks curiously.

"Why were you feeling her arms?" The young scientist retorts back.

"Touché."

"So you turned family movie night into a flirt fest? Barf!" Lincoln claims, secretly happy that they were teasing Luan now instead of him.

"You turned it into a coffee date with the table!" The comedian remarks back, now that Maggie was gone her comedic edge was back.

"At least I was table to watch the movie would have been a better insult," says a soft voice from the front door. Luan jumps.

"We need to put a bell on you too!" Luna shrieks, feeling her heartbeat race.

"Didn't mean to scare you. I just forgot my backpack," Maggie states as she grabs her bag from the side of the stairs.

"I'm going to need you to quit one upping me in my own house," Luan says while pretending to be hurt.

"And I'm going to need your number," Maggie remarks almost playfully. "Later Louds." She walks out the door leaving a dumbfounded Luan to ponder if she was serious or not. Now she really was going to keep Luna up, but with questions, not fears.

"Four Times!" Luan exclaims to a very confused room. "Four times she out punned me in my own house!"

"Is that what you're bringing up after your crush just asked for your number is her puns?" Lola asks, facepalming.

Luan grins as she strikes a pose, "nobody out puns Luan Loud! I have to write some new material stat!" She quickly escapes up the stairs.

"OR YOU COULD LITERALLY CALL THE GIRL YOU LIKE!" Lori yells after the young comedian. No response. "She is literally something else."

"I know right? Oh a girl likes me I have to write comedy!" Lincoln teases in his best Luan impression.

"Oh you're one to make fun of someone Mr. Oh my god I'm going to get turned into a doll!" Lana says, dramatically throwing herself into the floor to cover her head, imitating Lincoln under the table.

The whole room breaks out in laughs. "You know. Tonight was pretty fun. We're gonna have to do this again next family movie night. Maybe not a horror movie though, Stinkin won't be recovered from this movie by next week," Lynn says laughing.

"And you've totes got to invite Maggie over for Luan."

"What type of movie will we watch?"

"What kind of snacks?"

The rooms floods with questions and concerns over the next movie night.

Lincoln smiles and looks at the screen, "well one thing's for sure, next family movie night will be a lot more fun than this one, if that's even possible!" He smiles around at all his sisters, "and between you and me? I think the bell on Lucy was a great touch."


	4. Cooking

"Come on, Lana! There has to be something!" Lola shrieks as she holds her twin's legs.

Lana huffs hanging upside down into the drain, "I've got a nickel." Lola helps Lana to her feet then they both sigh.

"I've got a dollar from the couch!" Lincoln yells from down the stairs.

"Meet in my room!" Lori yells as a stampede of footsteps rings through the house.

"I've got" "I got" voice chorus through the room.

"ORDER!" Lori yells, hitting her shoe against the desk. The room falls silent. "Thank you. Now. As we all know," her face scrunches up in disgust, "it is squid ink surprise night. Now. That usually means take out night. However that literally isn't the case tonight."

"I'm sorry kids. If I had known your father had planned to make squid ink surprise and tuna onion casserole both in the same week we would've put aside more money!" Rita says, almost as distressed as the kids.

"Speaking of money," Lori continues, "what all have we found to add to the take out fund? Oldest to youngest order. Mother?"

Rita reaches into her pants and sets down a $5 bill on the bed. Lori and Leni add a few dollars to the pile followed by Luna adding some change.

"Luan? What about you? What do you have?" Lori asks the comedian. Silence. "Luan?"

"I have nothing so I said nothing," the comedian replies with a grin. "But seriously, I just paid $100 to get Mr. Coconuts fixed from Luna's smoke machine. How was I supposed to know I'd need it for this dinner disaster!"

"That bogus puppet strikes again," Luna grumbles as Lucy and Lynn add their contributions to the pile. Lola reaches into her teddy bear and pulls out a few dollars as Lana drops some moist change into the pile.

"Lana! That's literally my bed you're putting whatever that is on!" Lori shrieks as the moisture hits her sheets.

"It was two bucks from the pipes and drains of the house," the plumber says with a shrug.

"Literally disgusting," the eldest girl states as Lisa drops a few more dollars to the pile. She looks it over. "Alright. It seems we've accumulated $14 together. That will not get take out for 11."

"I don't even think that'll get a pizza, dudes," Luna says sadly.

"Maybe there's somewhere we haven't looked," Leni says, trying to lighten the mood.

"Lana's literally came from the crawl space," Lori retorts.

"Well we've got to think of something. Dad will be home soon to make dinner!" Lynn exclaims, "I can't choke down another tuna onion casserole without blowing chunks! His dish is just fowl!"

Luan laughs, "good one!"

"Unnecessary laughter! Five punch penalty!" Lynn shouts, hitting the older girl.

"ORDER!" Lori yells, slamming her shoe onto the table repeatedly.

"Guys we don't have much time-" Lincoln starts.

"Too late," Lucy replies as knocking carries to upstairs.

The whole family heads down the stairs in distress. "This is gonna be heckin gnarly brah," Luna complains as they walk into the living room.

"Maybe we can just cover our noses and imagine pizza!" Luan laughs as she heads to open the door. "It's actually kind of working!" She swings open the door to see her girlfriend Maggie on the doorstep holding three pizza boxes.

"Knock knock," Maggie plainly states with a small smile.

"Who's there?" Luan coos with a big grin.

"Boo."

"Boo who?"

"Don't cry," Maggie smirks as she walks through the door holding the food, "it's not squid ink surprise night anymore."

The whole living room blinks a few times, then once they register what is happening, they break into a fit of cheers.

Luan reaches to grab the pizza quickly, but Maggie pulls it away quickly. "Nope. You know the rules, Giggles."

"Huh? Oh yeah!" She quickly pecks her girlfriend's cheek then runs off with the pizza towards the kitchen.

Maggie turns a pale tinge of pink. "I meant the rule of eating in the dining room."

"We can literally ignore Luan coming out later! Dad will literally be home soon, and we have pizza!" Lori shrieks as they all make a break for the kitchen.

"Kids! Kids!" Rita yells as they all reach to tear apart the box. "Thank her right this minute!"

All the kids mumble sorries and thank yous. "Better. Now. Sweetie, what's your name?"

"I'm Maggie," the dark haired girl replies softly. "Thank you for having me over. I'm sorry to drop by uninvited."

"Oh, honey, you're welcome anytime! Luan she's so polite. Wow." Rita laughs a little. "I do thank you for saving me and my kids."

"I've just heard Luan complain about this dish in particular enough. Then when she said she was actually going to have to eat it or be hungry, I had to sympathize," Maggie shoots a look to Luan who is reaching for the pizza. "Ours is the bottom box, Giggles. Half black olive half pineapple."

"Why does Luan get a pizza to herself," Lincoln all but whines.

"Then get your girlfriend to bring you pizza, Stinkin. Hold that thought. You're single," Lynn snaps to her brother.

"And totes ungrateful! Even if Maggie wasn't Luan's girlfriend, Maggie still brought the pizza! She can give whoever she wants a whole pizza," Leni adds through cheesy bites.

Lincoln slumps in his chair as his sisters tag teamed him. "What else is new," he thinks to himself.

"Oh don't be cheesed, Lincoln! Pie think that a pizza the food is just as good as olive the food! Woo a quadruple!" Luan cheers as she grabs her box from the bottom.

"I'm not complaining or nothing like Stinkin. But when did you get a girlfriend Luan?" Lynn asks, finishing off her pieces.

Luan turns a shade of pink then laughs nervously. "Oh you know me!"

Maggie looks towards the table to see nothing but empty boxes besides Luan's. "You Loud's work fast," she quickly remarks, seeing her girlfriend was drowning.

"We were hungry like the wolf, dude, " Luna states, now happily full.

"Thank you again. You're really saved us from-" Lana cuts her sentence short when she sees Vanzilla pull into the driveway, "DAD!"

Maggie springs into action, quickly stacking the pizza boxes into her arms. "Wait I didn't get to eat!"

"Shouldn't have made so many jokes," Maggie remarks as she sprints upstairs without missing a beat.

"Wait! You have to eat dinner too!" Luan yells after her girlfriend. Quick steps follow as Maggie appears back at the bottom of the stairs. Luan breaks out grinning.

"One. You can eat after your dinner. Obviously I ran to your room. Two. I love you. I do. But I am not eating that squid ink surprise. I didn't come down for dinner, only came down to grab my shoes so your dad doesn't ask about someone else being here and make extra," the goth girl grabs her boots then quickly escapes upstairs.

"Hey kids! Who's ready for dinner!" Lynn senior sings as the front door swings open.

"That sounds delightful," Lisa replies with a fake smile towards her father.

He squeals in delight as he runs to the kitchen.

"We should repeat this endeavor next squid ink surprise night," Lisa states with a smile.

"No next time we have this Luan's girlfriend has to eat it too!" Lincoln complains, dreading this meal more now that he had a good one.

"That's the quickest way to never get take out again," Lucy plainly states.

"Don't blow this for us, Stinkin!" Lynn threatens.

"It was really cool of her though. Hey Lori! How come Bobby has never bought us take out?" Lana asks.

"Luan's girlfriend just beat out Bobby for best in law. It's official," Lola cheers, gaining the agreement of her siblings and a blush from Luan.

"Literally listen here!" The whole room breaks out in bickering.

Rita leans down and whispers to Luan, "run upstairs and eat, honey. I'll stall your father while he cooks." Luan gives her mom a big hug then starts towards the stairs. "Oh and Luan?" The comedian pauses her ascent to turn to her mom, "tell her thanks again. She's a keeper." The red comedian just smiles.


	5. Dancing

"Now are you absolutely positive you have enough stuff to talk about? This is your first ever date now!" Lori says, trying to think of more advice for her sister.

"Dude she's fine! You gave her _Twenty First Date Questions, Twenty Five get to know you questions,_ and _Fifteen things to talk about when you run out of things to talk about._ Mines more important than talking anyway! Now Luan, you remember all the dance moves we worked on right?" Luna asks, starting to demonstrate some.

"Like forget your dance moves! She's looking totes fab in her new dress, and that's what matters!" Leni exclaims, smiling wide at her handiwork.

"Uh Guys. I think she's good," Lana remarks. "You've been at this for hours."

"Three hours," Lola corrects with a huff. "And why was it necessary to do this in our room? You're interrupting our princess and dragon time!"

"Our room is too full," the eldest girls complain.

"Our room doesn't have make-up in it," Luna replies with a smile.

"But wait couldn't you guys have-" Lana starts.

"Anyways!" Lori exclaims with a grin.

"They just wanted us to be quiet while they played dress up," Lana grumbles to her twin.

"They didn't have to lie to us," Lola huffs and crosses her arms. "Forget this. Let's play outside." The twins retreat out of the room and down the stairs.

"Hey you guys!" Lincoln yells through the house, "Maggie's here!"

"It's literally to time, Luan! Now do you remember all the things we talked about? What's the plan for tonight?" Lori asks very seriously, like it was a life or death situation.

"Uhhhh I'm walking with her over to Giovanni's Italian Bistro while asking the getting to know you questions, then we're going to the dance where I'll talk about the current events and dance with her to some upbeat music, then she'll walk me home and hug me goodbye!" Luan states, starting to sweat. "Did I forget anything? Oh god I'm not ready I-"

"YOURE READY BRAH!" Luna shrieks cutting her off. "We've been at this for hours, and you've got this!"

Luan shakes off her nerves then sighs. "Let's do this!" She walks out of the room with her older sisters in suit down the stairs. She exhales then opens up the door. "Hey Maggie!" She says as the door swings open.

Maggie blinks a few times as she stares at Luan. "You look," she hesitates, "nice." Maggie steps inside as she looks Luan down. " _A shin length dress that flows down to the back of her ankles? And heels? What?"_ Maggie thinks to herself as she eyes the older girl. Luan couldn't help but then a tinge of pink as she feels Maggie's eyes on her.

"I'm glad you think so. I spent the last few hours getting ready with my sisters," The young comedian replies nervously as she pulls at the lace sleeves of her dress.

"So," Maggie stops, "your sisters.

Leni made this dress?"

"You win the prize," Lincoln remarks from the couch as he button mashes on his controller.

"Lincoln! Literally quit ruining the moment!"

"Totes rude!"

"No class dude!"

The three eldest sisters all huff at the annoyance of their little brother.

"Just let us get a picture of the happy couple, and then you can be on your way to Giovanni's!" Lori sings as she pulls out her phone. "Together you two!"

Maggie arches an eyebrow and thinks to herself. " _Did she say Giovanni's? No way_." She gently wraps an arm around Luan, and stares ahead to the camera.

"Smile!" Lori asks in a commanding tone. She waits a few seconds, but no smile comes. "Well. Alright," she huffs as she snaps the picture. "Literally adorable. Now hurry off or you'll miss your reservation!" The two teens wave a hand goodbye then hurry out the door. Lori glances out the window to make sure they're walking down the sidewalk before she remarks, "Are we sure Luan has a crush on that one?"

Luna laughs, "she said that's the one she wants, brah. She's not a big laugher or smiler like Luan though. Seems like a bogus pairing, huh?"

"You're telling me! Luan put in all that effort to look good for Maggie tonight and did you see what Maggie was wearing? She just pulled her hair into a ponytail and was wearing a plain black dress! Plain! No lace no sparkle not even sleeves!" Leni throws her arms up at the crime to fashion

"It was literally a tank top with some length," Lori scoffs as the girls ascend up the stairs continuing their banter.

"I heard it's supposed to snow this winter," Luan remarks awkwardly as the girls walk down the sidewalk.

"We're in Michigan," Maggie dryly replies back.

Luan nervously laughs. " _God, what did that list say!_ " She yells in her head. "What'syourfavouritecolor?" She stammers out blurring all her words together.

"Excuse me?" Maggie asks.

"I said we're here!" Luan exclaims, trying to shake her nerves off.

"Great."

Luan opens the door for her date, but Maggie walks through the opposite door, earning a sigh from the comedian. "Maybe I can turn this around at dinner," she mumbles to herself.

"Cute atmosphere," Maggie grumbles as they seat them at a red, white, and green table. " _Something tells me this isn't real Italian if they have to have the flag on everything_ ," she thinks to herself.

"What can I get for you two to drink?" An all too perky waitress asks, popping up from thin air.

"Water please," Maggie states.

Luan glances over the drink choices almost sweating. " _I can't figure out what any of these say. Oh god they're both looking at me! Think Luan."_

"I'll just take a water!" She says very quickly.

"Two waters coming right up! And I'll be right back to take your orders ladies!" The waitress disappears as quickly as showed up, leaving the two girls to themselves.

"So where do you see yourself in four years?" Luan exclaims, racking her brain for those questions.

Maggie stares silently for a few seconds. "In high school."

Luan almost kicks herself. " _How could you forget she's 13. What else was on that list?"_ She furrows her brow.

" _What is she thinking so hard about over there? And seriously? The future and the weather is what this first date is becoming?"_ The younger girl sighs then looks over the menu. " _At least the food looks appetizing."_

"You ladies ready?" The waitress asks, setting the waters down in front of the pair.

Maggie looks at Luan for a few seconds. No response. "You ready?"

Luan almost jumps, coming out of her fascination with the menu. "Huh? Oh yeah I'm ready."

"I'll take the Bucatini all'Amatriciana," Maggie replies as she hands off her menu.

"Great choice! For you ma'am?" The waitress asks leaning towards Luan.

"Uh… I'll uh take this third thing down," she mumbles out, pointing.

The waitress just smiles as she grabs the menu, "sure thing, sweetie." She walks off towards what the girls could only assume as the kitchen.

"That third thing from the bottom?" Maggie teases.

"How do you feel about peaches?" Luan spills out.

"Peaches."

"I meant what's your favourite fruit? Then I meant to say I liked peaches I meant," Luan stammers with her words as she starts making gestures with her hands.

"Hey watch it!" Maggie scrambles to grab Luan's glass, but she falls an inch short. Water spills all over the comedian's lace dress. She sighs as she gets up with napkins. "You need to be less frantic," she almost scolds as she kneels down and wipes off Luan's lap and stomach.

"I'm sorry I-" Luan starts meekly.

"Oh honey what happened? Here," the waitress sets down the two plates on the table. "I'll bring you another water and some more napkins."

Maggie stands up and replies, "that's the best I've got. You might just have to air dry the rest." The younger girl returns to her chair then thanks the waitress as she sets down the extra drink and napkins. "That's all we need," she replies to the waitress's back and forth glance.

" _Smooth Luan! Spill your whole drink in your lap."_ The young comedian scolds herself in her head as she examines her food, " _What is this anyway? Is that a shrimp?"_ She moves the food around on her plate with her fork. " _I'm scared to eat this. I wish I knew what I ordered."_

Maggie watches her date while she eats. "This is good," she replies once she swallows, "you should eat some."

"I'm uh thinking I lost my appetite! I'm trying to find it!" Luan replies with a half hearted laugh.

" _That's code for I didn't realize this was seafood pasta, and I don't like seafood,"_ Maggie thinks to herself. She continues to work on her food as Luan plays with hers.

"Are you a dog?" Luan asks as she quickly looks up from her plate.

Maggie arches an eyebrow as she sets down her glass she was sipping from. "Come again?"

"Person! Are you a dog person!" Luan quickly adds trying to fix her blunder. She throws up her hands trying to show she is sorry, but Maggie quickly grabs them making her jump.

"Stop with the hand gestures. You were two centimeters from knocking your whole plate in the floor too," she huffs, sounding a little harsher than she meant to. Luan quickly apologizes as Maggie let's go of her hands. "Look. You want to maybe just go? Let's just head to the dance. It's about to start anyway. I'll grab the check."

Maggie grabs the paper under Luan's plate then walks off towards the register before even getting a response from Luan. " _She is having the worst time… stupid stupid stupid! Are you a dog? Stupid!"_ Luan beats herself up mentally. " _And I also managed to somehow ruin my dress before I even got there! Record for Luan!"_ Luan looks towards Maggie then realizes she's motioning for her to come on. Luan quickly jumps up and heads out the door with her date.

"I didn't mean to act like an idiot," Luan tries to say, but no words come out. " _Come on! Say you're sorry or stupid! Or anything! Say anything this silence is deafening! ANYTHING!"_ "Did you know I have siblings?" She quickly gets wide eyes. " _ANYTHING BUT THAT!"_

"Uh yeah. I knew that."

"I meant to uh ask if you had any siblings. Of course you know I have siblings. I mean you saw them. And the only reason you were even at my house in the first place is Lynn and-" Luan starts to babble uncontrollably.

"Luan," Maggie states. "Luan." The babbling keeps getting faster. "LUAN!" She snaps, ending the comedian's talking immediately. "We're here," she says a lot softer.

Luan looks around and realizes they're at her school. "I would've just let us walk past it! Yay you!" She laughs awkwardly. " _Smooth Loud."_

"Right," Maggie mumbles as she climbs the stairs to the entrance. "Coming?" She asks as she looks over her shoulder.

"Huh? Oh yes!" Luan races up the stairs to catch up, only to fall on the last step from the top.

"I've got you," Maggie quickly says as she grabs Luan's waist and stops her three inches from the ground. She helps Luan to her feet then sighs. "Are you alright? You really need to be more careful."

Luan just gives a smile. "Thank you. I'm good! Just a scraped knee." Maggie shakes her head. "Let's head in!" Luan opens the door with a big grin.

"This place looks really boring. Are high schoolers okay?" Maggie asks as she walks into a whole room of kids just _standing._ No dancing. No talking. Just standing in expensive outfits.

Luan just laughs as she looks around. It really did look like a zombie apocalypse in there. Her ears perk up when she hears a song she knows. "Let's dance!" She exclaims as she grabs Maggie's arm, dragging her to the dance floor. " _I might have blown dinner, but I've been practicing dancing to every type of song!"_ The music quickly changes to a booming bassline. " _EXCEPT DUBSTEP!"_ She screams in her head.

"Luan? Hello?" Luan snaps out of her daze. "I asked weren't we going to dance? You just dragged me out in the middle of all these people then stared off into space."

"Oh uh sorry. I was just thinking to myself. Uh." " _Think Loud! Think think think. You have no clue how to dance to dubstep, but you need a plan!" "_ YouwannameetBenny?" " _BAD PLAN. YOUR DATE CAN'T MEET THE GUY YOU LIKED LAST WEEK!. STUPID STUPID STUPID!"_

"Uh sure," Maggie sighs. "What's he look like I'll help you look for him."

"You'll uh you'll know him when you see him! He looks like someone who would hang out with me," Luan laughs nervously. " _Please God let him be somewhere else."_

"Then there," Maggie points towards the punch bowl occupied by a group of kids.

Luan reluctantly turns around. Silence. "How did you…" her sentence trails off.

"Well? Aren't we going to say hi?" Maggie glances towards the boy again, "and it wasn't hard. He's wearing the type of flower you always wear on his suit and a clown tie."

" _Darn his sense of style." "_ Yes! I'll say hi to him in a second! Uh are you hungry? Let's grab food!" Luan grabs Maggie's arm and drags her over to the food table, far away from the punch bowl.

"Luan," Magie snatches her arm back mid-drag and crosses her arms huffing, "tell me what's going on right now." Luan turns to look at the girl. "And if you tell me nothing I swear we're leaving."

Luan feels her eyes start to get hot as she feels tears coming on. "Then let's just go," she whispers.

Maggie blinks a few times as Luan drags her feet as she walks out the door. "No wait, Luan." She follows after the sad comedian. She steps outside then quickly looks around for her date. "Dammit," she grumbles as she takes off down the stairs while looking left and right down the sidewalk. "There." She quickly runs down the sidewalk to catch up with the yellow blur quite a distance away.

Luan picks up the pace as she hears footsteps behind her. " _Stupid Luan messing up your stupid date crying your stupid tears stupid stupid stupid!"_ She feels tears stream down her face as she runs. " _I'm not going to let her see me cry. I've put her through enough tonight. If I can just make it home."_

Maggie turns the corner panting as she sees the Loud house down the street. " _I've got to catch her before she gets there."_ Luan races up her driveway and attempts to run up the stairs, but she falls short on the last one falling back.

"I've got you," Maggie quickly remarks as she grabs Luan, falling back first into the concrete with a thud.

"Are you okay? Oh my god," Luan quickly turns around to look face to the face with the younger girl.

"I'm fine, just come here." Maggie pulls Luan close to her tightly as they lay on the ground.

Luan sniffles into Maggie's chest. "I'm sorry tonight was so stupid. The universe just really didn't want us to have a good date." She stifles a small laugh.

Maggie rubs Luan's back, "the universe didn't ruin this date. You did."

" _Harsh."_ Luan starts to sob hard with hearing this.

"Luan." She doesn't get a response from the older girl. "Luan," she tries again. Nothing. "Luan LeeAnn Loud!"

Luan's head perks up at the sound of her full name, "How did you-"

"I heard Lori call you it last week," she responds. "Now I've got a question. Dry your eyes." Luan rubs her eyes sniffling. "Why did you do this?"

"Do what?" She stammers out. " _Why is she being so harsh with me?"_

"You're crying cause of a bad date, but what was so bad about it, huh?"

"It just… it didn't go according to plan." Maggie arches an eyebrow, motioning for her to continue. "We were supposed to go out and have dinner and have a great night dancing and get to know each other and I just-"

"So why didn't that happen? You think the universe did it? That some stardust up there thinks you shouldn't date? Or what?" Luan just shrugs as she cries harder. Maggie sighs. "Let me tell you what I think." She sets up, moving Luan to her lap so she could hold her better. "I think you weren't you."

Luan wipes her eyes then asks in confusion, "what do you mean?"

Maggie tilts her head up so she can look in her eyes, "the only thing you ever plan is a prank and a punchline. This dress, that restaurant, those questions, the dancing, was that all really you?"

Luan sighs to herself, "no. I just i just really wanted to make a good first impression and I," she starts to hiccup as tears stream down her face.

"Hey now don't get yourself all worked up." She holds Luan closer as she sobs. " _How the hell do you cheer up a clown. Think Maggie."_ Maggie softly chuckles to herself, "Luan, I've been at your house the last three weeks. I've see you ride a unicycle, and you asked me out through a piece of plywood! The first impression is gone."

Luan huffs, pretending to be mad, "Mr. Coconuts asked you out in a very dignified way. Thank you very much."

"But you're not dignified." Maggie wipes her tears away with the back of her hand then gently cups Luan's face. "Do you want to hear how I pictured this date?" The older girl nods. "Alright. Well, I'll be honest. When you asked me out a week ago to this, I was a little shocked to say the least. I hadn't held any sort of conversation with you, I just heard bits and pieces of your conversations around the house, and then all of a sudden you want to date me? It was a shock. Asking me out with a puppet was a new one though so points for creativity."

Luan softly laughs as she gives a small smile. "It's easier to talk through him."

"I didn't know a thing about you. So I was thinking how this date was going to go all week. But I didn't think of how this date actually turned out for a second," she softly chuckles. "I would've strolled up to your door, and I would've opened it to see your two little twin sisters in their police sunglasses they were wearing last week. They would've asked for my registration to date their sister, and I would laugh."

"They actually asked if they could do that. That's creepy you've been physic reading all night, and I really need it to stop."

"Then you'd come down the stairs in a plain yellow dress with your joke flower pinned to it with your hair half up and half down so it looks like you put effort into our no effort date. Then you'd say something stupid like "you look like the prom" so I could roll my eyes. Then we would go out to eat, but not to some restaurant where you couldn't pronounce the menu and the wait was three hours long without a reservation."

"Where would you have wanted to go then?" Luan asks, her eyes now dry.

"Something independently owned. Something small. I'm not one for big business. I was actually hoping for the coffee shop you were telling Luna about two weeks ago. You said Benny brought you a donut from there, and you've been dying to go."

"You remember that? And that does actually sound really good."

"Yeah I could've got a coffee, and you could've got a hot cocoa then asked me every question from your sixteen and a half magazine your heart desires."

"Then what about after that?" Luan smiles at her date. " _She really did put thought into this."_

"Then we would've went to the dance. We could've made fun of all those people wearing thousand dollar outfits just for one night. Then you could introduce me to your friend Benny and Giggles and everyone else I've heard you talk about. You would've drank punch then asked Benny if he was thirsty while you sprayed him with your little joke flower. Like I swear the way you talked about Benny I thought he was your soulmate."

Luan breaks out laughing. "Excuse you. Mr. Coconuts is my soulmate." Maggie rolls her eyes. "But if we're being honest, I actually did have the world's biggest crush on Benny up until a few weeks ago."

Maggie arches an eyebrow, "Lord. What did he do to fuck that up?"

"He didn't do anything."

"Then what happened to change your mind?"

"Lynn brought you home."

Maggie's heart stops. "What?"

"I know it sounds stupid and it probably really is, but I came home from school so in love with Benny, then when Lynn opened the door with you standing next to her. I don't know. I just felt something in my heart burn. Then when I saw how you acted with Lucy and Lincoln and even got along with Lynn, which is hard, I just felt the ache that I needed you over all the time. Then Benny was history."

Maggie can't help but smile at this. "that's the first smile I've gotten all night," Luan remarks.

"Don't get used to it," Maggie remarks as she gently squeezes the older girl lovingly. "So what changed your mind huh? What made this date happen?"

"Honestly? Lori and Leni and Luna. They all were telling me all this stuff that was supposed to happen on first dates, and I guess I just let them get in my head. I know I've been a basket case all night," Luan softly laughs.

"You're always a basket case. I just hate how uncomfortable you've been the all night."

"And I hate how unhappy you've been the whole night." The two smile at each other. "I also hate how I ruined our only date."

"First off, who said the only date? Secondly, this date isn't over yet."

Luan blinks a few times. "You do realize we're laying on my sidewalk after you've walked me home right? The dates over."

Maggie softly smiles. "Tell Leni I'll compensate her, alright?" Luan tilts her head in confusion until she feels her sleeves rip off her dress.

"Maggie!" She squeals as the bottom half of her dress soon all becomes knee length.

"Better. Tell Lori sorry too." Maggie ruffles Luan's perfectly curled hair, making all the pins and clips fall to the pavement.

Luan blushes as she sees Maggie take her hair down then start to up her own hair with the hairband. "What are you doing?"

"Do you see this shit?" Maggie asks, motioning to her hair. "I didn't even brush my hair and you're over here looking like Disney on ice." Luan breaks out laughing. "The last thing is your heels."

Luan kicks them off into the grass and sighs contently. She did actually feel a lot better. More like herself. "I think your messy hair is cute," she softly remarks.

Maggie smiles as she pulls out her phone. "Say cheese." She snaps a selfie of them actually smiling. "That's a keeper. Just like you."

Luan breaks on in a grin with a slight blush. "I'm feeling better now you can quit being cheesy. It's not like you."

"No but making you feel better is." Soft music starts to play out of Maggie's phone. "Can I have this dance?"

Luan stares for a second dumbfounded then nods slowly while standing up. Maggie jumps to her feet then wraps her arms around Luan's waist. Luan rests her head on Maggie's chest as they sway to the music. "Oh. And to answer your questions. I like cats, I am an only child, and I like star fruit. Did I miss any?"

Luan thinks for a second, "you're favourite color."

"Yellow."

"Yellow?" Luan laughs into Maggie's neck. " Out of all the colors?"

"Indeed. Because it's the only color that reminds me of my girlfriend." The small comedian blushes as she holds onto her date tighter.

"I like the sound of that. This was so easy…" she trails off starting to think of the events of the night again.

"It was always easy."


	6. Wearing each other's clothes

"Tide. Where are you Tide," the eldest sibling mumbles to herself as she looks around the laundry room. "There!" She grabs the bottle off the top shelf and pours a capful into the washing machine. "Siblings laundry is washing! Mine and Leni's is coming out," she says to nobody in particular as she empties the dryer's contents into a laundry basket on the floor. She picks it up then heads upstairs to her room.

"Laundry call, Leni," she chimes as she sets the basket down on her bed.

Leni jumps up and starts grabbing her clothes and throwing them on her bed, "when did you wear this? It's totes not you."

Lori looks up to see what her sister was going on about. "Uh, that's not mine?" The two girls eye the piece of clothing in confusion. "It literally looks like Lucy's."

"Lucy is like not that big though!" Leni replies eyeing the odd cloth.

"SIBLINGS! WHO PUT THEIR LAUNDRY IN MY BASKET!" Lori yells down the halls. Soon all 11 Louds are in the eldest girls' room.

"Not me!" They all defend in unison.

"In here now!" The loud children all shuffle into the eldest girls' room. "I literally do every single bit of all of your laundry. All of you. The one rule is that you keep them in separate baskets so that I can wash them accordingly. Now, who's jacket is this?" Lori holds up a purple jacket with black stripes down it, ripped mid-arm sleeves, and a black hood.

"Lucy's case closed," Lincoln says immediately. "who else would wear that?"

"You imbecile. It's obviously one of our elder siblings. That garment is much too large to belong to Lucy," Lisa remarks.

"I feel like I've seen that jacket before. Like a lot. Like everyday," Lynn says, furrowing her brow.

"So who's is it? I'm more curious than mad, but if it had messed up my laundry then all of you would be pretzels," the older girl threatens. The room is silent. "No takers? Literally? Well fine." She throws the jacket over her shoulder. "I'm going to set in in the laundry room. It is clean. Whoever's it is, take it." Lori walks out of the room then down the stairs.

"Alright now that she's gone who's is it?" Lynn asks, looking at all her siblings. "Cause you guys are giving me deka voom with it!"

"It's dejá vu," Lucy states.

"No thanks I'm not hungry. Anyway, whose coat is it?" All the siblings look around in confusion. "So wait? Nobody knows? It's just a jacket?"

"Maybe it's one of Dad's weird outfits," Lana suggests.

"Eh you're probably right," Lynn agrees. "Welp, KEEP AWAY FROM LINCOLN!" She cheers as she grabs Lincoln's handheld game and sprints off down the hall.

"No wait!" The boy chases after her as his siblings get involved in the keep away game.

"Gotta be quicker than that Stinkin!" Lynn tosses the game to Lana.

"Be careful with it!" He screeches as he chases after the smaller girl on all fours.

"Drop It, Lana!" Lola commands as Lana throws it to her twin.

Lincoln chases around all his sisters. "Come on guys," he pants out. "Give it back"

"Begging isn't how you win keep away!" Lynn remarks as she catches the throw from Lola.

"Hey duchess catch!" She throws it to Lucy who catches it with ease.

"You little liars," Lori states, rushing upstairs. "I went to shower for twenty minutes and then I go back downstairs to put Lynn's jerseys in the dryer and the jacket is gone off the top shelf. So which one of you was it?"

"We've all been up here playing," Lincoln says, counting all his sisters. "Yep 9!"

"One of you literally is lying, but whatever. Whoever it is just keep your laundry out of my laundry! Last time Lynn's red jersey ruined my white clothes!" She walks off to her room.

"I just threw it in a random basket! I said I was sorry!" Lynn yells through the door.

Lincoln looks around, "None of us left. Right?"

All the girls nod and murmur in agreement. "Hmmm. Then who took the jacket?" Lincoln's face lights up as he whips his Walkie-Talkie out of his jeans. "Come in Jack! We've got a case! Come in Jack, we've got a case!"

"Oh god not this," Lynn sighs.

"They're actually really good!" Leni defends with a big smile. "They saved my job!"

"It's just a jacket," Lucy states.

"A jacket just your style! Suspect number 1!" Clyde shrieks pointing a finger.

"Dude, where did you come from?" Lana asks looking around quickly.

"Way to get here fast Jack!" The two boys rip off their normal clothes to reveal their superhero outfits.

"You were those under your clothes all the time? Impractical," Lisa remarks.

"Now Lucy!" They start, ignoring the small scientist, "this jacket is just your style, you're the queen of sneaking away with nobody noticing, and you were quite quiet when Lori held it up."

"Everyone was quiet," she replies back, "sigh."

Lincoln thinks for a second, "be that as it may or not be that, it doesn't change the fact you're our main suspect! Room search Jack!"

The two boys sprint off down the hall. "Stay out of our room Stinkin!" Lynn yells angrily.

"Let them. I have nothing to hide," the small goth retorts with a small smile.

"Oh god what are you hiding." Lucy smiles as she holds up three fingers then slowly starts counting down.

"AHHHHH!" Ace and Jack throw open the door and run into the hall, hitting the wall full force. "LUCY WHAT THE HECK!"

Lucy smiles knowingly. "So am I off the suspect list now?"

The boys nod while panting heavily almost shaking. "Lynn, how," Lincoln pauses breathing heavy, "How do you stay in that all the time?"

"I'm used to the duchess by now. Her little bats even help me hang my clothes so that's pretty cool," Lynn replies with a shrug.

The boys regain their composure. "Alright, Ace. If it isn't Lucy, then who's next on our list?"

Lincoln's brow furrows for a second, "let's investigate the crime scene, Jack! To the laundry room!" The boys retreat downstairs.

"But dude, seriously, what did they see?" Lana asks, causing Lucy and Lynn to just laugh.

The boys run down the basement stairs and up to the washing machine. "Where to start, Ace?" Clyde asks, looking around.

"Lori said the jacket was on the top shelf," Lincoln replies, pointing upward. "So let's see how tall you'd have to be to reach it!"

"Pretty tall. You can't even reach it!"

"Hmmm true. But I could if I stood on the dryer!" Lincoln tests his theory by climbing up on the machine. "Yes! I barely can! So that rules out anyone shorter than me!"

"So it's one of your older sister's jackets!" Clyde exclaims, writing down this new information.

"Taking notes I see. Way to play your cards right," Lincoln states, climbing back to the floor.

"Can we mark Lori and Leni off as well since they found the jacket?"

"No way! That could just be some clever ruse to hide the fact that they know whose it is!" Lincoln starts back up the stairs. "Nobody is off the hook until we search rooms! To Lynn's!"

The boys race up the stairs then kick open Lynn's door. "Room search, Lynn!" They chime in unison.

"Excuse me, Stinkin," she says, throwing a tennis ball at the wall.

"You heard us! We're here to deal with you criminal!" Clyde adds in a fake stern voice.

Lynn rolls her eyes. "You dummies. If Lucy's room was clean, and we share a room, how would mine not be clean? Like hello? Sherlock?"

The boys blink a few times. "Be that as that may or not be that," they both trail off.

"I mean uh you said you recognized the jacket from seeing it daily. How often would you say you see the jacket? And where?" Lincoln asks, trying to sound professional again.

"I see it daily. Like you just said. And I don't know from where. I've been racking my brain too ya know. It wasn't our house though. Any more questions?" Lynn asks, throwing the ball at Lincoln's left temple.

"Ow!" He grumbles as he rubs his head, "fine we'll leave alone." He exits her room in a huff. "She doesn't have to be so rough all the time."

"Agreed," Clyde adds. "so which sister is next?"

Lincoln thinks for a moment, "Luna! Of course! It was a purple jacket!" The two detectives bust into Luna and Luan's room. "Freeze ladies! We've got questions!"

Luna blinks a few times in response. She sits up on her bed, setting her guitar aside. "Uh sure mini men. Could've just knocked though. What's up?"

"What do you know about the jacket?" Lincoln asks accusingly.

"Uh that's it purple and black, dude. You saw it same as I did," Luna replies in confusion.

"Why so defensive!" Clyde remarks to the rocker.

"Cause you mini dudes just busted up in my space? Wicked uncool. Also, that jacket is too gothic for any of us besides Lucy to wear, so I feel like you're wasting your time in Luan's room," Luna shrugs as she lays back down, "you guys can conduct a search or whatever if you want, brah." She picks away at her guitar.

"Gladly!" Lincoln remarks. "Clyde you can search Luna's half and I'll take Luan's! Where is Luan anyway?"

"She left a few minutes ago. Something about ice cream or magpies or something," Luna replies with a shrug, "sorry dude I wasn't listening."

Lincoln stumbles across a box labeled _DONT TOUCH_ in big letters. "Bingo!" He quickly opens up the box, causing him to go flying across the room.

"Spring loaded boxing glove box, she's good," Clyde states.

Lincoln grabs his sides then wheezes out, "they're clean. Our bad Luna." He limps out of the room with Clyde in suit.

"Well, you were right Lincoln! That leaves two sisters. Lori and Leni!" Clyde replies, rubbing his best friend's back.

Lincoln stands up straight, shaking off the pain from the prank. "Let's go deal out some justice!"

"Freeze!" Lincoln shrieks, throwing open the door to the eldest girls' room.

"Everybody clap your hands!" Leni finishes with a big smile. "That was fun, Lincoln!"

"Literally can we help you?" Lori barks at the sudden intrusion.

"The jacket belongs to one of you two, and you held that meeting as a set up to take the heat off of you! Confess!" Lincoln commands, striking his superhero pose.

"You're literally out of suspects aren't you?" The eldest girl asks.

Lincoln lets out a defeated sigh. "maybe."

"Good try kid," she remarks, ruffling his hair. "But think about it. If it was mine, it was in my laundry, and I would've just hung it up. Also, Leni and I are too big for it to fit. The main three would have to be Lynn, Luan, and Luna."

"But I've searched all there rooms and nothing," he sighs defeatedly. "Well, Clyde! Pack it up! We got dealt a bad hand with this case!" He yells to the hallway.

"Hi Clyde!" Lori says with a smile.

"System overload. Error 382 composure not found," Clyde runs off towards Lincoln's room, bloodying the hallway as he runs.

"You broke him," Lincoln laughs as he walks after his best friend. Lincoln hops on his bed with a sigh. "We've searched everywhere, Clyde. Maybe this case is just a lost cause."

"Maybe it actually was one of your parents," Clyde states, plugging his nose with napkins.

"You're probably right! And here we were stressing over nothing! Here, let's play some video games, buddy." Lincoln whips out two controllers from behind his pillow and extends one to Clyde as they button mash away.

"Uggggghhhhh I'm so tired," Lincoln complains as he walks through the door and plops on the couch.

"What did you expect when you stayed up all night playing video games with Clyde?" Lola asks, "on a school night?"

"Uh better results?" He replies back, thinking it was obvious.

The front door swings open as Lynn Jr. walks in.

"Your brow is furrowed youngest eldest sister, what are you think about?" Lisa remarks.

"I've got dejan stew again!" Lynn says as she jumps down in the arm chair.

"It's deja- sigh, nevermind," Lucy says plainly. "What is it now?"

"So I was in class right? And I saw this jacket I just know I've seen before. It was a yellow hoodie with a brown hood and a pink zipper! But where have I seen it?"

"That one's an easy one! Luan owns a jacket like that too!" Lana replies with a grin.

"That's weird huh? I thought it was weird since the girl in my class always like _always_ wears this purple jacket, and now she's in a jacket like Luan's. It doesn't really suit her ya know? Threw me for a loop."

"I think the purple jacket threw us all for a loop," Lincoln replies.


	7. Gender swapped

"For the last time, the answer is no!" Lori scolds to the small genius who was following her with a cup. "Mom and Dad are gone for the weekend, and their stand on no experiments on your family still stands!"

"But Lori! This elixir could change the very nature of gender as we know it! Think of the merits in hermaphrodites and transgenders and same sex couples having kids! It could be revolutionary!" Lisa pleads with her older sibling, setting the cup on the kitchen table.

"What are you guys at now?" Luan asks, walking into the kitchen.

"Lori is squandering scientific excellence!"

"And Lisa is literally not behaving."

Luan shakes her head as she pours herself a glass of punch. "You'd drink you guys could get along by now!" The two siblings groan in response.

"But seriously! What's this experiment?" Luan asks. Lisa opens her mouth to respond, but the doorbell cuts her off. "Maggie's here!" Luan chimes as she sets her cup down on the table then runs off to the living room.

"Now Lori," Lisa starts.

"I literally don't want to hear it. Take your test elixir upstairs this minute, and I will hear no more of experiments on any of your siblings!" The eldest girl sternly says.

The small scientist sighs in defeat then grabs the cup of the table to head upstairs. "Greetings future sister in law," she says to Maggie as she passes through the living room.

"Why does she call me that? We've only been dating a month," Maggie softly laughs.

Luan turns a tinge of pink, "they're just silly like that. How was the walk over here?"

Maggie shrugs as she slips off her shoes by the door. "Fine. A little hot."

Luan smiles, "well are you thirsty? I have some punch on the kitchen table if you'd like."

Maggie nods, "that actually sounds good right now. I'll be right back." The black haired girl walks out of the room as Lisa walks back into it.

"LISA MARIE LOUD!" They all hear Lori screech from the kitchen a few seconds later.

"What did you blow up this time?" Lana asks, not hearing an explosion.

"She wasn't even in there!" Lincoln tries to yell to the kitchen.

Maggie comes spiraling out of the kitchen in a coughing fit while holding her sides. Lori comes out quickly behind her. "I TOLD YOU NO EXPERIMENTS! TAKING LUAN'S DRINK AND LEAVING YOURS ISN'T RIGHT!" The eldest girl yells angrily. "NOW FIX HER!"

"Oh dear Pythagoras. She drank my elixir? It wasn't ready yet! I only planned to test it not actually test it! It wasn't stable!" The small scientist quickly runs up to the coughing girl who is on her hands and knees on the floor. "Come with me!" Lisa practically drags the much larger girl up the stairs to her lab, leaving the whole living room in a state of confusion.

"What did she do to Luan's lady, dude?" Luna asks, looking at the spot of blood Maggie had coughed up on the floor.

"Lisa was asking me if she could experiment on one of us with her new elixir, and I told her no. Then Luan set her cup on the table beside Lisa's, and Lisa must've grabbed the wrong glass. Resulting in Maggie drinking Lisa's potion."

"What does the potion do?" Lucy asks in concern.

"Literally no clue. Something about same sex couples," Lori remarks, trying to remember what Lisa has said earlier.

"She's turning your girlfriend straight!" Lincoln laughs, "that's hysterical!" Luan's face falls as she bites her lip, feeling tears coming on.

"If Lisa made Ronnie Anne only like girls you know you'd be cheesed!" Luna barks, feeling bad for her little sister.

Lincoln quickly stops laughing, "wait, does that mean she won't like Luan anymore?"

"I like Luan fine," comes a deep voice from the stairs. Every person in the living room turns their heads to see where the voice was coming from.

"Good news and bad news family. The good news is that I was able to stabilize the chemical quite quickly." The loud siblings stare awaiting the bad news. "Now the bad news is that the only cure I can find is time."

"How long will she be straight?" Luan asks, feeling a tinge of sadness.

"Three days."

"So she won't be into Luan for three days? Bummer. That's gotta sting. Sorry brah," Luna states comfortingly.

"Wrong. I'm perfectly into Luan," Maggie replies, coming down the stairs, "it is still straight though."

The room stares in utter shock as Maggie's form becomes visible on the stairs. "I borrowed some of your jeans, Luna. I owe you."

"Nah you're Uh you're Uh good bro, I mean brah!" She quickly fixes herself, trying not to gawk.

Luan blinks a few times, "so it was a drink to make her a guy? Not make her straight?"

Lisa laughs, "of course! Altering someone's chemical makeup such as sexuality could cause mental damage to their psychological stance. Altering their physical form is something completely different!"

Luan sighs in relief. "Well, at least you don't look bad!" She giggles, trying to lighten the mood. This earns an eye roll from the changed girl.

"I didn't think it was that shocking. They're still gawking," Maggie remarks as he arches an eyebrow.

"Huh? Oh that? They just think you're cute now. They did the same thing with my tutor," Lincoln explains, flipping the page of his comic book.

Luan glances across all her siblings. " _Lincoln's right! Oh gosh that's weird that they're looking at Maggie now. I mean she isn't that different."_ Luan scabs down her girlfriend for a few seconds, " _she just has stronger arms and a toned jawline and uh nice abs and"_ Luan shakes the thoughts out of her head once she realizes she keeps going lower. She gets bright pink as she clears her throat, "S-so Uh three days, Lisa?"

"Indeed. I will be looking for a cure sooner than that of course, but three days will be the most amount of time spent as the opposite sex," Lisa explains. "I've already run some tests, so I will be up in my lab working on a cure for the time being. However," she pulls out her phone with a big smile, "Maggie? May I have a picture for uh my scientific journal?"

Maggie just shrugs, "if I'm stuck like this then I might as well just let you Loud sisters do whatever you need to."

"Literally don't say that," Lori all but coos. Lisa happily snaps her picture then a few more when Maggie turns to look at Luan.

"Could I bother you for a real drink, babe?" Luan shudders and turns a light pink at the nickname.

"Sure!" She grabs Maggie's hand and leads him to the kitchen.

"Okay I literally can't even," Lori states once they're out of earshot.

"Are you guys "literally" forgetting that's Luan's girlfriend?" Lincoln remarks, "I swear a cute guy breathes and every girl in this house loses her mind!" He huffs as none of his sisters respond. "Quit daydreaming about Mr. short, dark, and pasty!"

"Huh what?" Leni asks, snapping out of her daze.

"I was saying how you and Lori are taken," Lincoln scoffs. "Chaz and Bobby exist."

"It's not cheating if they're just looking, Stinkin," Lynn defends. "It's not like it's an actual available guy anyway. It's Maggie."

"With fluffy black hair that frames his strong face," Leni says.

"And with toned arms he could just wrap you up in," Lori adds in a daze.

"And the way Luna's jeans were tight around-"

"LADIES!" Lynn shouts, "children are present."

"Yeah Luan's impressionable. You have to watch what you say," Maggie remarks as she walks back in the room.

"Did you literally hear any of that?" Lori asks, about to get embarrassed.

"I heard Lynn shout something about children. What were you saying that wasn't appropriate for children?" Maggie arches an eyebrow as she receives silence. "Hello? Lori?" She claps her hands in front of the eldest girl.

"Huh?" She snaps out of it, realizing she's face to face with Maggie.

"I was Uh how does she change your hair too?" Lori quickly asks, starting to run her unwelcome hands through Maggie's now short hair.

"That's a Lisa question," Maggie grumbles as she takes a step back from the handsy girl.

"I heard my name," Lisa chimes as she comes down the stairs with glazed over eyes.

"I could've sworn you were working on a cure," Maggie states venomously, not enjoying all the eyes in the room ogling her like a freak show. " _I didn't mean to drink that stupid drink they don't have to look at me like a freak."_

"I uh I need you for a test first! I came to grab you! This way please!" She remarks, dragging the changed girl up the stairs.

Luan scans the room then realizes all her sisters are drooling over where Maggie used to be standing. "Uh guys? You look like Hugh was just over! What's up?" Lincoln shoots her a look then she blinks a few times, realization dawning on her with every blink. "You guys aren't!"

"Luan, we're sorry! You literally can't deny he's cute," Lori defends.

"He is a she! And you guys can't just drool over my girlfriend! That's weird!" Luan huffs as she crosses her arms. "You guys are unbelievable. One cute person comes in, and you lose your minds."

"That's what I said!" Lincoln says, "they just never listen to me."

"You were into Hugh too!" Leni replies, "so you're no better than any of us."

Luan blinks a few times. "You're joking right? One. Hugh was none of my siblings significant others. Two. Hugh was actually a guy. Three. I WAS SINGLE."

"Single isn't a good look for you," Maggie smoothly replies from the stairs. Then young girl bites her lip as all eyes are on her again. " _Fuck they were talking about me I just know it. Luan probably thinks I'm a freak in this form too."_

Luan giggles sweetly as her girlfriend makes her way to her side. "Cute in progress?"

Maggie smiles as she wraps a protective arm around her love. " _Cure_ in progress, babe," she playfully corrects.

Luan was about to peck Maggie's cheek until she catches the glances of her twin sisters staring at Maggie. She then looks around at the whole room. Lynn is practically drooling on the arm of the couch, Lisa is trying to hide the fact she's taking pictures from the stairs, Lori and Leni are whispering to each other, and Lucy and the twins are in the corner by the table gawking and chatting. " _Oh my god they're like animals in a zoo. Like they've never seen people before,"_ Luan thinks to herself.

"Wannahaveaslumberpartyatyourhouse?" The comedian quickly blurbs all her words together as she turns to the emo quickly.

Maggie blinks twice. "Slower."

"Want to have a slumber party at your house?"

Maggie arches an eyebrow. "My house? You hate my house. My room freaks you out, and my cat tries to scratch you if you get within fifty feet of anything we own."

"I just thought we could watch a horror movie!" Luan exclaims, trying her hardest to get Maggie to budge.

"You hate horror movies. Loud what's up," the younger of the two girls crosses her arms in a huff. "Well?"

"Just thought it'd be a good cuddle excuse!" The comedian counters.

"You hate cuddling me because I'm bony. Now what gives, Loud?" Maggie growls out, growing impatient of her girlfriend.

"I just really need to get you out of my house," she blurts out quickly without thinking.

Her girlfriend's face falls. "Harsh. I get it, Luan. I'm a freak show right now. You could've asked me to leave. You don't have to come up with some fake movie marathon at my house. I could've taken a hint."

Luan's face breaks into sympathy. "No wait it's not like that I-"

"We're chill alright? I'll wait this out at home. My mom is at her business trip in Seattle anyway, so I shouldn't have a problem waiting this out three days." Maggie gives her girlfriend a small peck on the cheek then heads to the front door, feeling every set of eyes in the room on her as she exits.

"Wait! I'm coming too! Bye guys!" Luan darts out of the front door after her girlfriend.

Maggie almost jumps in surprise as she feels fingers intertwine with hers. "I said you could've stayed home."

"I invited you over to my house, silly! I'm not going to not spend the day with you just cause Lisa went crazy with the chemicals!"

Maggie shakes her head at her crazy girlfriend. "You're lucky I only live a few blocks away from you," she looks towards her house a few feet away. "The less people who see me like this, the better."

Luan smiles as she follows her girlfriend into the house. She giggles as she pins Maggie to the newly shut front door. "I don't know, I think you're kinda cute like that." She tangles her hands in the messy black hair of her lover.

Maggie's breath hitches in her throat as she is pressed between Luan's body and the hard door. She swallows hard then softly chuckles, "so this is why you wanted a sleepover?"

Luan smiles innocently, "maaayyybbbeeee. But I also wanted to get you away from my sisters!"

Maggie softly smiles, "They were staring pretty intensely. Like I know it was freaky, but they didn't have to stare."

Luan breaks out laughing, "no way! You thought they were staring cause they thought you were a freak?" Maggie gives a skeptical look as she tilts her head to the side. " _God she's so fucking cute."_ "They were staring because they thought you were hot."

Maggie's face drops then turns a deep red. "One more time?"

"You were the new Hugh! They were in love with you! I couldn't just have them staring the next three days at what was mine," Luan smiles then whispers, "I can't help it if I'm a little possessive." She playfully nips across Maggie's jaw, earning a shudder from the younger girl.

"T-that explains, Lisa." Maggie stammers out. Luan lifts her face up so she can look at Maggie for an explanation. "Lisa was talking to me about testing _everything_ and making sure every part of her gender study works, but I was so flustered. Like she's four? Who taught her male anatomy and that stuff?"

Luan just laughs, "biology books." She playfully smirks to herself as she presses her body tighter against Maggie's. "I guess I could be nice and record her my findings."

"Y-your findings?" Maggie curses her new male anatomy as all the blood from her face retreats lower.

Luan gently bites her lip as she feels a poke against her leg. She starts to kiss up Maggie's neck slowly, then purrs in her ear, "I'll report to her after a little field research."


End file.
